


The Doctor and the Angel - (No. Unknown)

by Krasnyy (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Krasnyy
Summary: Red needs money and he will have to visit an old friend in France to get it.





	The Doctor and the Angel - (No. Unknown)

“Where are we?” the question came out of Elizabeth’s lips as soon as she got out of the car.  
Dembe had stopped in front of a beautiful cottage, the garden in front of it was well kept. The building was placed fairly away from the city. Enough to have privacy, but not far enough to make groceries an inconvenience.  
Keen knew this was an old town of France, but she had no idea what they were doing there or why was Reddington spending money on a trip like this one.  
“What are we doing here?” she tried again.  
“We’re getting a loan” Reddington answered while putting his hat on.  
“From who?” Keen asked.  
“You’ll see,” he replied before turning to Dembe. “Dembe, you’ll have to come with us, you know he likes you, he’ll ask about you”  
Dembe nodded and followed Raymond, Keen close behind.  
Reddington knocked twice and waited.  
“This is a big house” Elizabeth commented, “Where is the doorbell?”  
“Trust me, Elizabeth, we have made ourselves announced”  
Agent Keen gave the man a puzzled look. “Who are we visiting?”  
“A friend of mine”  
A beautiful woman opened the door. She had a platinum blonde hair and was dressed in some of the finest clothes Keen had ever seen, her eyes were of a beautiful blue. She observed Raymond and smiled.  
“Monsieur Reddington, what a pleasure” her English carried a French accent that disappeared quickly. “Dembe, it is good to see you again” She gave them space. “Please, come in”  
A voice came from inside the house as the trio entered. “My dear, is everything alright?”  
An older man appeared, he carried a toddler on his arms. He stopped as he saw Reddington and smiled. “Raymond”  
“Oh, my God! Is this little Mischa?” Reddington asked. “My God! She’s beautiful, may I?”  
“Of course,” the man said passing the child who laughed happily at Reddington.  
“How old is she?” Raymond asked.  
“One” the woman responded walking towards the older man.  
“Elizabeth, this is little Mischa and these are her parents Dr. and Mrs. Lecter”  
“Elizabeth,” the woman said after a brief greeting. “Elizabeth Keen, the FBI agent?”  
There was something in the woman’s eyes. Keen saw Dr. Lecter place a hand on the woman’s shoulder and she smiled widely, her face growing happier as Reddington handed her the child.  
The kid had six perfect fingers in her left hand. A replicated middle one. The rarest form of polydactyly.  
“Ah, yes” Keen replied.  
“Mr. Reddington told us a lot about you” the woman observed.  
“Did he?” the agent faced the man for a moment.  
“You said you wanted to talk” Dr. Lecter reminded amused, saving Reddington from explanations.  
“Ah, yes,” Red said. “I need a loan”  
“Straight to the point, I like it” Mrs. Lecter smiled.  
“That can be arranged. Would you like some tea? We are out of coffee” the doctor said calmly.  
“Yes, please,” Dembe said.  
“Join me, Dembe?” the doctor offered and left with Zuma to the kitchen.  
“How is she?” Reddington asked observing the child on Mrs. Lecter’s arms.  
“She grows up too quickly, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” the woman said.  
“She is beautiful” Keen said. “Beautiful eyes”  
The child’s eyes were of a beautiful purple, her hair of a bright blond.  
Mrs. Lecter allowed the kid to get to her feet, Keen observed as the child showed some good ability to walk by herself.  
“How is life, Raymond?” the woman asked.  
“We’ve been through some tough times” Reddington confessed, eyes on the toddler before he looked at the mother. “We’ve lost Mr. Kaplan”  
“I heard”  
“Mischa” the name was called out by Dembe and the child followed the sound without a second thought as soon as she saw her father near the man who called.  
“How much have you lost?” Mrs. Lecter asked.  
“Did you see the car outside?”  
“Yes”  
“It is one of the few things I have. And it’s stolen”  
“A delicate position,” said the Dr. Lecter.  
“Yes, very much,” Reddington said.  
“Are you safe, Raymond?” the doctor questioned, Keen felt the meaning behind his words and found there was probably more than one question being asked.  
“Safe enough, I’ve got Dembe and Elizabeth and some contacts”  
“You have us” Mrs. Lecter added.  
“I wouldn’t ask for such a thing, but thank you”  
Keen saw the doctor and his wife exchange glances. The good doctor picked his daughter up and she held onto his neck.  
“Let’s talk about how we can help, then,” Lecter said and got near the couch, he faced Reddington. “How much?”

 

“Who are they?” Keen asked once she closed the car door.  
“If I told you, you’d not believe it,” Reddington said.  
“That was a lot of money, how can they have all of this?”  
“Hannibal has his tricks”  
“Hannibal? As in Hannibal Lecter?” the last name had been floating in her mind, but she was not able to place it. Now, with the first name, everything fell into place. “Hannibal ‘the Cannibal’ Lecter?”  
“The one and only”  
“And the wife was…?”  
“Clarice M. Starling, now Clarice M. Lecter”  
“The FBI agent?”  
“Former, yes”  
“Shit” Keen took a moment to process. “Are they on the list?”  
“Absolutely not”  
“Why?”  
“If I put any of them on the list, you’re dead the next day. Clarice and Hannibal are orphans, they’ve lost a lot in life and they will do anything to protect what they have. If I turn Hannibal to the FBI, it is a matter of time before Clarice puts a bullet through everybody’s head, especially now. The child makes her even deadlier”  
“I thought he was the cannibal”  
“They both are, but only a fool would be more afraid of Hannibal than of Clarice. An angry woman is always worse. And she was the best shooter for three years straight, can shoot more than ninety times per minute, both hands”  
“How did you become a friend of his?”  
“I gave him what he needed before he was imprisoned and after his escape. Hannibal works with quid pro quo, you do something for him, he does something for you. I owe him now”  
“What will we say to the FBI?”  
“Nothing, no one needs to know and if they find out, there is no way of tracking this back to the Lecters”  
“Wait, how do you know where they live? No one knew what happened to them?”  
“This is not their usual residence, I don’t know where the real one is, but there are here on vacation, that is why Hannibal agreed to meet because he was away from home”  
“He doesn’t trust you”  
“He is careful, has always been. If something happens to me and Dembe, you are safe, they are one of my safe contacts”  
“Safe with the cannibals?”  
Reddington smiled and faced her. “You would be surprised”  
He put his hat on. “Dembe, let’s go buy a nice jet”  
Dembe smiled and drove them away from the cottage. A figure watching them from the window.


End file.
